Needs exist for improved optical systems to detect and classify weapons fire and other events. Improvements are required for detection and false alarm rejection, weapon classification, and coverage for the entire area of interest, or battle space.
Previous optically-based event detection systems have utilized imaging focal plane arrays of the same type that are used in camera systems as their optical sensing component. Position sensing detector focal plane arrays (PSD-FPA) have previously been used as the sole sensor element in systems for laser beam control and for passive optical detection and tracking. Previous PSD-FPA based systems operated either with passive or active illumination, but not both.
Needs exist for improved systems and processing methods that take advantage of the characteristics of PSD-FPA to detect and classify a variety of events.